Une arme démoniaque remplaçante ?
by Mentalo
Summary: Maka et Soul se sont disputé et refusent de continuer à faire équipe. Kid et Black*Star reservent une surprise à Maka


_Pour eviter toutes poursuite de mon idole Monsieur Ohkubo Atsushi, promis, juré, craché que se sont ses personnages et pas les miens (sans croiser les doigts) ;)_

- Je te parle, moi, de ton physique de thon ? Hurla Soul à travers la pièce

Sans répliquer, une veine saillante sur son front, Maka lança un encyclopédie sur la tête de son partenaire.

- Ouaille ! Gémit-il, Tiens, parlons-en de ton argumentation à la mord-moi-le-nœud ! Les bouquins en pleine face, j'en peux plus !

Maka saisit un nouveau livre en guise de menace, machinalement Soul fit un pas en arrière.

- t'es vraiment un imbécile ! pleura-t-elle

Soul s'en voulait… en détournant le regard il se mordit la lèvre, que pouvait-il dire pour essayer de rattraper les choses ? Ca faisait bientôt 3 heures qu'ils se tiraient dans les pattes. Et puis au fond c'était sa faute. Il n'y aurait pas eu de dispute s'il avait rangé l'appartement avant qu'elle ne revienne de son week end avec sa mère.

- Je…je regrette que tu sois mon partenaire ! Hurla-t-elle sous l'effet de la colère, des larmes yeux.

Soul resta pétrifié d'horreur. Elle le pensai réellement ?

En silence, il prit sa veste sous le regard désolé de sa manieuse, marcha à pas lents vers la porte et disparut en un claquement sec.

C'est dans le silence que Maka se laissa aller. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- qu'est-ce que c'était que chat ? Demanda Blair qui avait assisté a toute la scène. Pourquoi avoir dit une chose que tu ne pensais pas ?

Maka, la tête baissée se conta de répondre par des reniflements. Elle laissa tomber à terre le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour sangloter dans ses coussins.

Le lendemain, Maka se retrouva seule dans un appartement sale, dérangé et vide. Soul n'était pas rentré et vu l'heure Blaire était déjà au travail. La jeune Meister se prépara un thé qu'elle laissa refroidir sur la table basse alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel.

Soul devait la détester. Et s'il changeait de manieur ? Après tout il était grand ! Il fait ce qu'il veut ! Maka se sentait vide. A chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient Soul venait s'excuser en premier. Maka était trop fière pour ça. Un sourire, une phrase gentille, un repas qu'elle adore et tout était oubliés. Mais là, elle reconnu qu'elle était allée trop loin. Ses mots ont dépassés sa pensée. Beaucoup trop même. Au souvenir du visage de Soul quand il entendit la phrase assassine de Maka, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer.

D'un geste elle s'essuya les yeux et se releva. Elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'un sweat que Soul lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, avec un ballon de basket dessus en clin d'œil pour sa défaite au match qu'ils avaient tous fait, après la libération du Grand Dévoreur.

Puis d'un pas décidé elle se rendit chez Black*Star et Tsubaki. C'est surement là qu'il se cachait. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse.

Maladroitement elle toqua à la porte. C'est une Tsubaki toute désolée qui lui ouvrit.

- Maka ? Tu es enfin venue récupérer Soul ?

La manieuse fronça les sourcils.

- comment ça « enfin » ?

Tsubaki avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Au moins, Soul se trouvait ici, Maka n'aurait pas à courir à travers Death City. Black*Star, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ouais Maka ! « Enfin » ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais il a débarqué chez nous en plein milieu de la nuit ! Et complètement bourré ! On ne trouble pas un sommeil divin !

Maka était sous le choc. Soul ne bois jamais d'habitude.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne voulais plus faire équipe avec toi !

- que s'est-il passé Maka ? S'enquit le grappin-faucheur

Maka baissa la tête et serra les poings.

- Hier…hier soir… on s'est disputé… et je lui ai dit… balbutia-t-elle en fuyant le regards de ses amis

- accouche ! Lui lança l'assassin, Je te rappelle qu'il est dans un sale état.

- Je lui ai dit que je regrettais qu'il soit mon arme ! Déballa-t-elle d'une traite, le visage vers le sol.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Soul a passé le nuit à dire des choses affreuses sur toi ! s'exclama Black*Star

Tsubaki lui donna un coup à l'épaule. Mais il l'ignora.

- J'ai une solution ! Mais faut que je vois ça avec Kid.

Une heure plus tard Kid, Black*Star et Maka étaient autours d'un café à la pâtisserie habituelle du groupe.

- Black*Star m'a parler de ton soucie, dit Kid, et nous pensons tout les deux avoir une solution des plus simples pour toi. Il nous ai d'avis que tu te trouve une nouvelle arme démoniaque.

Maka n'en revenait pas. Pas question de continuer sa quête de la Death Scythe parfaite sans Soul.

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton sec et catégorique.

- Soul te déteste maintenant, dit l'assassin en engloutissant un fondant au chocolat

Un pincement au cœur fit sursauter la jeune fille.

- Il a dit que tu n'était qu'une sale… continua Black*Star en remuant le couteau dans la plaie avant que Kid ne l'arrête en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

- On pense avoir trouvé le parfait co-équipier pour toi, quelqu'un de fort, intéressant, sans partenaire pour le moment, très cultivé…

Maka serra les paupière. Avec Soul c'était terminé, il faut passer à autre chose.

- Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

La grotte était sombre. Maka avançait doucement, sentant l'eau submergeant ses chaussures. Quel genre de personne pouvais bien habiter une grotte derrière une cascade ? Au fond du tunnel Maka vit une petite fée lui passer devant l'air affolé. Elle n'y fit pas attention, pressée de savoir que genre de personne serait capable faire équipe avec elle.

Au bout du tunnel, la grotte était éclairée par une source de lumière qui n'était autre… qu'une épée ?

Elle s'approcha méfiante. Elle était spécialiste de Faux et non pas d'épée !

- Approche charmante demoiselle, il est rare pour moi de croiser une si agréable créature.

Maka se demanda si l'épée ne se moquait pas d'elle.

- Je suis la légendaire Excalibur, sort moi de ma stèle rocheuse et je ferai de toi la descendante d'Arthur !

Maka saisit l'épée et doucement la retira de sa fente de pierre. Elle appréciait la douceur de cette lueur divine sur son visage. Il était vrai qu'elle avait lu des textes sur Excalibur, l'épée des Dieux mais pas une seconde elle n'avait imaginé en être la digne propriétaire. Et Kid et Black*Star qui lui avait offert l'opportunité de le devenir.

L'épée se métamorphose en petite chose blanche, sans pantalon, au nez long et au chapeau improbable.

Maka réprima un rire.

- une jeune meister ! D'où vient tu ?

- de Shibus…

- veux-tu connaitre les récits de mes exploits ?

Maka ouvrit des yeux ronds. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de lui couper la parole, son coté étudiante studieuse venait de se réveiller. Elle hocha la tête vivement.

- bien, assis toi en tailleur, ordonna l'épée

- mais je…

- en tailleur, gronda Excalibur en cognant le genou de Maka d'un gros coup de canne.

Maka gémit en se tenant le genou, tellement le coup lui fit mal. De mauvaise grâce elle s'assit.

- Ma légende débuta au XIIème siècle en Angleterre. Dans le Kent, oui le vent froid et humide du sud emplissait mes narines frémissante. Ah moins que ce ne soit dans le Lincolnshire, oui car l'accent de nos voisins les gallois m'insupportait. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de celui des écossais ? Alors il est question du Cumbria…

- Décide toi ! S'énerva Maka

Excalibur s'arrêta et fixa le vide durant plusieurs secondes.

- Pour devenir mon Meister il faut respecter quelques closes.

Il lui tendit un paquet de feuilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut terminé.

- tu es sérieux ? Qui peut respecter une tel privation de liberté ? S'énerva Maka

Excalibur la fixa de nouveau de ses trous noirs en guise d'yeux.

- savais tu que ma légende débuta au XIIème siècle ?

S'en fut trop pour Maka, elle prit les feuilles qui, des flammes dans les yeux, brulèrent dans sa main. Les ordures ! Kid et Black*Star l'avait piégée !

- Je ne deviendrai jamais la Meister d'une personne à l'ego dix fois plus surdimensionné que Black*Star !

- reviens ici, jeune péronnelle ! Exigea l'arme sacrée

L'ordre dicté par Excalibur énerva d'autant plus la jeune manieuse qu'avant même qu'il ne comprenne la situation, il se retrouva à terre une trace de semelle sur le nez.

_je me suis demandée ce que donnerai Maka maniant Excalibur... Puis j'ai trouvé cette idée tellement ridicule que je me suis dit que Kid et Black*Star auront leur revanche : elle vivrai la même chose qu'eux :D En espérant que ce petit One Shot et premier texte publié vous ai plus  
><em>


End file.
